Always Remember an Old Friend
by AmBerBoi
Summary: Usually, you would think that Kiri forgets old friends who leave and never come back. But its different when Kiri remembers a boy from Tokyo Park back when she was younger.
1. Meeting an Old Friend

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP!** (I wish i did) TT

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Again

"Kiri." Kanako said. "Wake up. School's over. Lets walk home."

Kiri raised her head up. "It is?" She yawned after saying this. "Ok. Lets go." Kiri looked around. "Hmm.. Where is Iori and Tarotard?"

"I don't really know... Ochiai dragged them off to help him with something." Kanako replied.

Kiri looked out the window and smiled. "Oh. Well lets go Kanako."

They headed for the front gate and walked into Tokyo Park without knowing they did. They were both confused, but ended up staying there for some fun.

"Kanako..." Kiri paused while sitting on the swing. "... Remember when we were younger and played at this playground. And we were on the swings while Tarotard fell off the slide." Kiri laughed a small laugh.

"Wow." Kanako was alittle surprised by Kiri laughing. "Hehe, you really remember that far back?"

Kiri nodded and went on, "... But who was that boy? I remember a boy that was there... And he was there for a while, but then he disappered he never came back." Kiri when deep into thought.

There was a long silence. _Kiri... Kiri..._ She heard someone calling her name. _Hello?? Anyone in there??_

"Huh?" Kiri woke up tired. "What happened?"

"You were saying something and i guess you went so deep into thought that you feel asleep."Kanako smiled, "Its late Kiri-chan. I got to get home." Kanako started to panic. "I have to eat dinner, and take a bath, and OH NO I was suppose to go to the store!"

Kiri laughed, "Ok go. I'll walk home, myself and you should go now if you want to make it in time for dinner."

"Thank you Kiri-chan." She gave her a big hug and left. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kiri said then got up and started to walk to the gate.

Some of the lights were on and some flickered. Kiri was walking down the sidewalk, but then stopped. She saw a figure. A dark figure. It barked a couple of times then stepped into the light. It was a big tough looking dog. It had an evil look in its eye. It barked again.

"Oh.. Hello dog-san." Kiri said alittle scared.

It growled then started running toward her with mouth opened. Kiri quickly covered her face.

...seconds have past and Kiri opened her eyes. The dog was on the ground and a guy was standing in front of her.

* * *

Who do you think it is?? Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!

Haha


	2. Thanks, SiKun

This is the last chapter... Yea its kinda weird to only have 2 Chapters...

Well hope you like...

**Chapter 2 - Thanks Si-kun!**

Kiri was shocked, but didn't show it. The guy turned around with some sweat.

"Are you ok, Kiri- chan?" the guy asked then he walked over to her.

"Umm-m.. uh yea I gues-" Kiri was cut off by the dog. The dog interrupted Kiri by jumping onto the boy's back.

The boy quickly jumps up into mid air and threw the dog into someone's backyard. But he didn't come back down. Kiri looked up staring at the guy. The guy came slowly down.

"Kiri-chan, we should go before the dog comes back." The guy said. He picked up Kiri and quickly flew away.

Kiri was speechless, but then snaped out of her speechless moment. "Who are you?"

"Awww… My sweet Kiri doesn't remember her old boyfriend. Or young boyfriend, I should say." The boy said in a sweet yet sad voice. "Its me, Zetino Shito."

"Zetino…Shinto…?" Kiri asked alittle confused. Kiri looked at his face and then saw a necklace. It was black and blue with a heart. The heart read: _Luv U -Kiri_

Huh?! Kiri thought in a surprise. "Where did you get that, Shano-san?"

He chuckled, "Its Shinto, not Shano." He looked down at Kiri. "Oh the necklace? You gave it to me. When we were younger, you said that you loved me and gave it to me. Don't you remember?"

Kiri shook her head then went deep into thought again. "Shinto….Shinto…. hmmmmm…"

"Kiri…. Kiri….hello??" Shinto was calling Kiri's name. "We're at your house/salon."

"Oh! Shi-kun! I remember now." Kiri looked around. Shinto was nowhere to be found. "Sin-kun!! Huh? Where did you go?"

Something was in her hand and heard someone whisper behind her, "I love you, too. Ki-chan." Kiri turned around quickly and saw star-lit sparkles heading towards the moon. Kiri looked down at her hand and opened it. There was another necklace and a note. The necklace that had a heart too that said: _Luv U with all My heart -Si-kun_

The note said: _Ki-chan, You have grown into a beautiful lady, and the same sleepy girl. I hope you stay that way and don't forget me again. I will be watching over you, sweetie. Love you since we we're young, Zetino Shinto._

She closed her hand and looked back into the midnight sky. "Bye Shi-kun…." Kiri said softly.

She then heard foots steps coming from the inside. The door opened with a BAM!

"OH KIRI-CHAN!! WHERE WERE YOU!!" It was Iori. "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

Kiri walked right past him and shut the door. While taking her shoes off, she could hear Iori yelling "WHY IS KIRI SO MEAN?! EMMI!! YOU DAUGHTER HAS CHANGED SO MUCH"

X-x-x-x-X

Tweet Tweet

Kiri was already downstairs when her dad came down. She was a little anxious to ask him about Shinto. "Hey dad! Do you remember a boy a long time ago name Zetino Shinto?" Her dad scratched his head then nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Well Kiri. He died in a car crash by saving your life along time ago when you we're young." Her dad looked at Kiri. "I missed that boy. I'm surprised you remember him because you forgot your memory of the whole time you knew him after that."

Kiri looked down at the necklace Shinto gave her.

_Thank you, Shinto!_

* * *

Hope you liked the story... Shinto i guess was an old friend from her childhood...xD

Story by Amberboi

**I DON'T OWN BEAUTY POP**


End file.
